wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Potop/Rozdział LXXVIII
Wycieczka szwedzka w części tylko dopięła celu, gdyż oddział Bogusławowy wszedł do miasta; natomiast sama nie dokazała wielkich rzeczy. Wprawdzie chorągiew pana Kotwicza i Oskierczyna dragonia silnie ucierpiały, lecz i Szwedzi gęstym trupem zasłali pole, a nawet jeden pułk piechoty, na który wpadł Wołodyjowski z Wańkowiczem, całkiem niemal został zniesiony. Chlubili się nawet Litwini, że większe straty zadali nieprzyjacielowi, niż sami ponieśli, jeden tylko pan Sapieha trapił się wewnętrznie, że nowa spotkała go "konfuzja", od której sława jego wielce może ucierpieć. Przywiązani do niego pułkownicy pocieszali go, jak mogli, i prawdę rzekłszy, istotnie wyszła mu na pożytek ta nauka, albowiem odtąd nie bywało już uczt tak zapamiętałych, a jeśli zdarzyła się jakowaś ochota, to właśnie w czasie niej rozwijano największą czujność. Złapali się Szwedzi zaraz nazajutrz, przypuszczając bowiem, że hetman nie będzie się spodziewał, aby w tak krótkim terminie powtórzyła się wycieczka, wyszli znów za mury, lecz z miejsca odbici, zostawiwszy kilku poległych, wrócili nazad. Tymczasem badano w kwaterze hetmańskiej Hasslinga, co niecierpliwiło tak pana Andrzeja, iż mało ze skóry nie wyskoczył, chciał bowiem jak najprędzej mieć go u siebie i rozgadać się z nim o Taurogach. Cały dzień więc krążył koło kwatery, co chwila wchodził do środka, słuchał zeznań i aż podnosił się na ławie, gdy w badaniach wspominano imię Bogusława. Zaś wieczorem odebrał rozkaz, aby na podjazd ruszył. Nie rzekł na to nic, zęby tylko zacisnął, bo się już był bardzo zmienił i nauczył się prywatę dla służby publicznej odkładać. Tatarów tylko srodze w czasie podjazdu gnębił i o lada co gniewem wybuchając, buzdyganem tak walił, że aż kości trzeszczały. A ci mówili między sobą, że "bagadyr" się wściekł, i szli cicho jak trusie, w oczy tylko groźnemu przywódcy patrząc i myśli w lot zgadując. Wróciwszy zastał już Hasslinga u siebie, ale tak chorego, że mówić nie mógł, bo przecie biorąc go w niewolę, poturbowano go srodze, tak iż teraz, po całym dniu badań w dodatku, miał gorączkę i pytań nawet nie rozumiał. Musiał się więc Kmicic kontentować tym, co mu pan Zagłoba o Hasslingowych zeznaniach powiadał; ale to tyczyło spraw publicznych, nie prywatnych. O Bogusławie zeznał młody oficer tylko tyle, że po powrocie z wyprawy na Podlasie i po klęsce janowskiej chorzał srodze. Z cholery i melancholii w malignę wpadał, a przyszedłszy nieco do zdrowia, zaraz z wojskiem na Pomorze wyruszył, dokąd go Szteinbok i elektor jak najpilniej wzywali. — A teraz gdzie on jest? — pytał Kmicic. — Wedle tego, co Hassling powiada, a nie miał potrzeby łgać, teraz z bratem królewskim i Duglasem stoją w warownym obozie u Narwi i Buga, gdzie Bogusław całą jazdą dowodzi — odrzekł Zagłoba. — Ha! I myślą tu na odsiecz przyjść. To się spotkamy, jako Bóg na niebie, choćbym miał w przebraniu do niego pójść! — Nie choleryzuj waść na próżno! Do Warszawy oni by na odsiecz radzi, ale nie mogą, bo im się pan Czarniecki położył na drodze, i ot, co się dzieje: on, nie mając piechot ni dział, nie może na obóz uderzyć, oni zaś boją się do niego wyjść, bo przekonali się, że w gołym polu ich żołnierz czarniecczykom nie wytrzyma. Wiedzą też, że i rzeką nie pomoże się zastawiać. Ba, żeby tam sam król był, to by dał pole, bo pod jego komendą i żołnierz lepiej się bije dufając, że to wojownik wielki, ale Duglas ani brat królewski, ani książę Bogusław, chociaż to wszyscy trzej rezoluci, przecie się nie odważą! — A gdzie król? — Poszedł do Prus. Król nie wierzy, żebyśmy się już na Warszawę i Wittenberga porwać mieli. Zresztą, wierzy czy nie wierzy, musiał tam iść z dwóch powodów: raz, żeby elektora ostatecznie spraktykować, choćby za cenę całej Wielkopolski, a po wtóre: że to wojsko, które z saku wyprowadził, póki nie wypocznie, to na nic. Trudy i niewywczasy a ciągłe alarmy tak ich zjadły, iż już żołnierze muszkietów w ręku utrzymać nie mogą, a przecie najwybrańsze to pułki z całej armii, które po wszystkich niemieckich i duńskich krainach znamienite wiktorie odnosiły. Dalszą rozmowę przerwało wejście Wołodyjowskiego. — Jak się ma Hassling? — spytał zaraz w progu. — Chory, i trzy po trzy imaginuje! — odparł Kmicic. — A ty czego, Michałku, od Hasslinga chcesz? — ozwał się Zagłoba. — Niby to waćpan nie wiesz? — Jaż bym nie miał wiedzieć, że ci o ową wiśnię chodzi, którą książę Bogusław w swoim ogródku zasadził. Gorliwy to ogrodnik, nie bój się! Nie potrzeba mu i roku, żeby się owoców doczekał. — Bodaj waści zabito za taką pociechę! — krzyknął mały rycerz. — Patrzcie go: powiedzieć mu najniewinniejszy iocus, to zaraz wąsikami rusza jak wściekły chrabąszcz! Com ci winien? Na Bogusławie szukaj pomsty, nie na mnie! — Da Bóg, poszukam i znajdę! — Dopiero co to samo Babinicz powiadał! Niedługo, widzę, całe wojsko się na niego sprzysięże; ale strzeże on się dobrze i bez moich fortelów nie dacie sobie rady! Tu obaj młodzi zerwali się na równe nogi. — Masz że waść jaki fortel? — A wy myślicie, że fortel tak łatwo z głowy wyjąć jak szablę z pochwy? Gdyby Bogusław był tuż, pewno bym znalazł niejeden, ale na tę odległość nie tylko fortel, ale i armata nie doniesie. Panie Andrzeju, każ mi dać kubek miodu, bo dziś gorąco. — Dam i kufę, byłeś waćpan co wymyślił! — Naprzód, czego wy nad tym Hasslingiem jak kat nad dobrą duszą stoicie. Nie jego jednego wzięto w niewolę, możecie się innych wypytać. — Jużem ci ja tamtych brał na pytki, ale to gemajny; nie wiedzą nic, a on, jako oficer, był przy dworze — odrzekł Kmicic. — To i racja! — odpowiedział Zagłoba. — Ja też muszę się z nim rozgadać; od tego, co mi powie o osobie i obyczajach księcia, mogą i fortele zależeć. Teraz grunt, żeby się to oblężenie prędko skończyło, bo potem pewno przeciw tamtej armii ruszymy. Ale coś naszego pana miłościwego i hetmanów długo nie widać! — Jakże? — odrzekł mały rycerz. — W tej chwili wracam od hetmana, który dopiero co odebrał wiadomość, że król jegomość jeszcze dziś wieczorem z przybocznymi chorągwiami tu stanie, a hetmani z komputem jutro nadciągną. Od samego Sokala szli, mało co wypoczywając, wielkie pochody czyniąc. Przecie zresztą już od paru dni wiadomo, że tylko co ich nie widać. — A wojska siła ze sobą prowadzą? — Blisko pięć razy tyle co przy panu Sapieże, piechoty ruskie i węgierskie, bardzo przednie; idzie i sześć tysięcy ordy pod Subaghazim, ale podobnoć nie można ich na dzień spod ręki puścić, bo bardzo swawolą i krzywdy naokoło czynią. — Pana Andrzeja by im na przywódcę dać! — rzekł Zagłoba. — Ba! — odparł Kmicic. — Zaraz bym ich spod Warszawy wyprowadził, bo oni w oblężeniu na nic, i powiódłbym ich do Buga i Narwi. — Na nic, nie na nic — odrzekł Wołodyjowski — gdyż nikt lepiej nie upilnuje, aby żywność do fortecy nie przychodziła. — No, będzie Wittenbergowi ciepło! Postój, stary złodzieju! — zawołał Zagłoba. — Wojowałeś dobrze, tego ci nie neguję, ale kradłeś i łupiłeś jeszcze lepiej; dwie gęby miałeś: jedną do fałszywych przysiąg, drugą do łamania obietnic, ale teraz dwoma się nie wyprosisz. Swędzi cię od galickiej choroby skóra i medykowie ci ją drapią, czekaj, my cię lepiej podrapiemy, Zagłoby w tym głowa! — Ba! Zda się na kondycję królowi i co mu kto uczyni? — odrzekł pan Michał. — Jeszcze mu honory wojskowe będziemy musieli oddawać! — Zda się na kondycję? tak! — zakrzyknął Zagłoba. — Dobrze! Tu zaczął pięścią w stół walić tak silnie, że aż Roch Kowalski, który w tej chwili wszedł do izby, zląkł się i stanął, jako wryty, w progu. — Niech Żydom za parobka służę! — krzyczał dalej stary — jeżeli ja tego bluźniciela przeciw wierze, tego zdziercę kościołów, tego ciemięzcę panienek, tego kata męża i niewiasty, tego podpalacza, tego szelmę, tego felczera od puszczania krwi i pieniędzy, tego mieszkogryza, tego skórołupa wolno z Warszawy wypuszczę! Dobrze! Król go na kondycje wypuści, hetmani na kondycje wypuszczą, ale ja, jakom katolik, jakom Zagłoba, jako szczęścia za życia, a Boga przy śmierci pragnę, taki tumult przeciw niemu uczynię, o jakim nikt jeszcze w tej Rzeczypospolitej nie słyszał! Nie machaj ręką, panie Michale! Tumult uczynię! powtarzam! tumult uczynię! — Wuj tumult uczyni! — zagrzmiał Roch Kowalski. Wtem Akbah-Ułan wsadził swą zwierzęcą twarz przeze drzwi. — Effendi! — rzekł do Kmicica — wojska królewskie za Wisłą widać! Porwali się na to wszyscy na równe nogi i wypadli przed sień. Król istotnie przybył. Najpierwej przyciągnęły tatarskie chorągwie pod Subaghazim, ale nie w tej liczbie, w jakiej ich się spodziewano. Za nimi nadeszło wojsko koronne, mnogie i dobrze uzbrojone, a przede wszystkim pełne zapału. Do wieczora cała armia przeszła po świeżo zbudowanym przez pana Oskierkę moście. Sapieha czekał na króla z uszykowanymi jak do bitwy chorągwiami stojącymi wzdłuż, jedna podle drugiej, na kształt niezmiernego muru, którego końca okiem trudno było dosięgnąć. Rotmistrze stali przed pułkami, przy nich chorążowie, każden z rozpuszczonym znakiem; trąby, kotły, krzywuły, bębny i litaury czyniły zgiełk nieopisany. Koronne chorągwie, w miarę jak która przeszła, stawały również naprzeciw litewskich w ordynku; między jednym a drugim wojskiem zostało na sto kroków pustego miejsca. Sapieha trzymając buławę w ręku wyszedł piechotą na ów pusty majdan, za nim szło kilkunastu przedniejszych wojskowych i cywilnych dygnitarzy. Z drugiej strony, od wojsk koronnych, podjechał król konno na wspaniałym fryzie podarowanym mu jeszcze w Lubowli przez pana marszałka Lubomirskiego, przybrany jak do bitwy w błękitny lekki pancerz ze złotymi rzutami, spod którego widać było czarny aksamitny kaftan, z wyłożoną aż na pancerz koronkową kryzą; tylko zamiast hełmu miał na głowie zwykły szwedzki kapelusz z czarnymi piórami, natomiast rękawice bojowe i na nogach długie, chrabąszczowego koloru buty, aż wysoko za kolana zachodzące. Za nim jechał nuncjusz, ksiądz arcybiskup lwowski, ksiądz biskup kamieniecki, ksiądz nominat łucki, ksiądz Cieciszowski, pan wojewoda krakowski, pan wojewoda ruski, baron Lisola, hrabia Pöttingen, pan kasztelan kamieniecki, poseł moskiewski, pan Grodzicki, jenerał artylerii, Tyzenhauz i wielu innych. Posunął się Sapieha, jak ongi marszałek koronny, do strzemienia pańskiego, lecz król nie czekając zeskoczył lekko z kulbaki, podbiegł ku Sapieże i nie rzekłszy ani słowa, chwycił go w objęcia. I chwyciwszy, trzymał długo, na oczach obu wojsk; milczał ciągle, jeno łzy płynęły mu ciurkiem po twarzy, bo oto przyciskał do piersi najwierniejszego sługę swego i ojczyzny, który choć geniuszem nie dorównał innym, który choć czasem pobłądził, przecie poczciwością wystrzelił nad wszystkie panięta tej Rzeczypospolitej, w wierności nigdy się nie zawahał, poświęcił bez chwili namysłu całą fortunę i od początku wojny piersi za swego monarchę i swój kraj nadstawiał. Litwini, którzy sobie poprzednio szeptali, że za wypuszczenie Karola spod Sandomierza i za ostatnią warszawską nieostrożność może i spotkają pana Sapiehę wymówki, a co najmniej zimne przyjęcie, widząc ową dobroć królewską, uczynili na cześć dobrego pana huk tak srogi, że echo niebiosów dosięgło. Odpowiedziały im zaraz jednym grzmotem wojska królewskie i przez czas jakiś nad wrzawą kapeli, nad warczeniem bębnów, nad łoskotem strzałów słychać było tylko okrzyki: — Vivat Joannes Casimirus! — Vivant koroniarze! — Vivant Litwini! Tak to oni witali się pod Warszawą. Drżały mury, a za murami Szwedzi. — Ryknę! jak mi Bóg miły, ryknę! — wołał rozczulony Zagłoba — nie wytrzymam! Oto pan nasz! ojciec! (mości panowie! już szlocham!) ojciec!... nasz król, niedawno tułacz od wszystkich opuszczon, a teraz... a teraz... toć że tu sto tysięcy szabel na zawołanie!... O Boże miłosierny!... Nie mogę od łez... Wczoraj był tułaczem, dziś... cesarz niemiecki nie ma wojsk tak zacnych! Tu otwarły się śluzy w oczach pana Zagłoby i począł chlipać raz po razu, nagle zwrócił się do Rocha: — Cicho bądź! czego buczysz! — A wuj to nie buczy? — odparł Roch. — Prawda, jak mi Bóg miły, prawda!... Wstydziłem się, mości panowie, za tę Rzeczpospolitą... Ale teraz już bym się z żadną inną nacją nie pomieniał!... Sto tysięcy szabel, jak gołębiowi z gardła!... Niech to inni pokażą!... Bóg dał opamiętanie, Bóg dał! Bóg dał!... Pan Zagłoba nie pomylił się o wiele, bo istotnie stanęło pod Warszawą blisko siedemdziesiąt tysięcy ludzi, nie licząc dywizji pana Czarnieckiego, która jeszcze nie nadeszła, i nie licząc orężnej czeladzi obozowej, która w potrzebie stawała do sprawy, a której ćmy nieprzejrzane wlokły się za każdym obozem. Po przywitaniu się i pobieżnej lustracji wojska król podziękował Sapieżyńskim, wśród ogólnego zapału, za wierne służby i odjechał do Ujazdowa, wojska zaś stawały na pozycjach, które im wyznaczono. Niektóre chorągwie pozostały na Pradze, inne rozrzuciły się naokół miasta. Olbrzymi tabor wozów przeprawiał się jeszcze do drugiego południa przez Wisłę. Nazajutrz okolice miasta zabieliły się tak namiotami, jakoby je śniegi pokryły. Nieprzeliczone stada koni rżały na przyległych błoniach. Za wojskiem ciągnęli kupcy ormiańscy, żydowscy i tatarscy; drugie miasto, większe i gwarniejsze od obleganego, wyrosło na równinie. Szwedzi, przerażeni pierwszych dni potęgą króla polskiego, nie czynili żadnych wycieczek, tak że pan Grodzicki, jenerał artylerii, mógł spokojnie objeżdżać miasto i plan oblężenia układać. Na drugi zaraz dzień czeladź poczęła tu i owdzie wznosić, wedle jego konceptu, szańce; zaciągano na nie tymczasem mniejsze działa, większe bowiem miały dopiero za parę tygodni nadciągnąć. Król Jan Kazimierz posłał do starego Wittenberga wzywając go do poddania miasta, do złożenia broni, i dając warunki łaskawe, które gdy o nich dowiedziano się, wzbudziły nieukontentowanie w wojsku. Szerzył owo nieukontentowanie głównie pan Zagłoba, który miał szczególną do pomienionego jenerała nienawiść. Wittenberg, jak łatwo było przewidzieć, odrzucił warunki i postanowił bronić się do ostatniej kropli krwi, i raczej zagrzebać się w gruzach miasta niż wydać je w ręce królewskie. Wielość oblegających wojsk nie przestraszała go wcale, wiedział bowiem, że zbytnia liczba jest raczej zawadą niżeli pomocą w oblężeniu. Wcześnie też doniesiono mu, że w obozie królewskim nie masz ani jednego oblężniczego działa, podczas gdy Szwedzi mieli ich aż nadto dosyć, nie licząc niewyczerpanych zasobów amunicji. Jakoż było do przewidzenia, że będą bronili się zapamiętale. Warszawa bowiem służyła im dotychczas za skład zdobyczy. Wszystkie niezmierne skarby, złupione po zamkach, kościołach, klasztorach i miastach w całej Rzeczypospolitej, przychodziły do stolicy, skąd wyprawiano je partiami wodą do Prus i dalej do Szwecji. W chwili zaś obecnej, gdy kraj cały podniósł się i zamki bronione przez mniejsze szwedzkie załogi nie zapewniały bezpieczeństwa, tym bardziej nazwożono zdobyczy do Warszawy. Szwedzki zaś żołnierz chętniej poświęcał życie niż zdobycz. Ubogi lud, dobrawszy się do skarbów bogatej krainy, rozłakomił się tak dalece, że świat nie widział łapczywszych drapieżników. Sam król rozsławił się chciwością, jenerałowie szli za jego przykładem, a wszystkich przewyższał Wittenberg. Gdy o zysk chodziło, nie powstrzymywał oficerów ani honor kawalerski, ani wzgląd na powagę stopnia. Brali, wyciskali, łupili wszystko, co się wziąść dało W samej Warszawie pułkownicy wysokiej szarży i szlachetnego urodzenia nie wstydzili się sprzedawać gorzałkę i tabakę własnym żołnierzom, byle tylko napchać kieszenie ich żołdem. Do zaciekłości w obronie mogło podniecać Szwedów i to, że najcelniejsi ich ludzie byli naówczas w Warszawie zamknięci. Więc naprzód sam Wittenberg, drugi główny po Karolu dowódca, a pierwszy, który wstąpił w granice Rzeczypospolitej i do upadku ją pod Ujściem przywiódł. Miał on za to przygotowany w Szwecji tryumf, jako zdobywca. Prócz niego, był w mieście kanclerz Oxenstierna, statysta na cały świat sławny, dla uczciwości swej nawet przez nieprzyjaciół szanowany. Nazywano go Minerwą królewską, gdyż jego to radom zawdzięczał Karol wszystkie swe przy układach zwycięstwa. Byli także jenerałowie: Wrangel młodszy, Horn, Erskin, drugi Loewenhaupt, i mnóstwo dam szwedzkich wielkiego urodzenia, które za mężami swymi do tego kraju jako do nowej posiadłości szwedzkiej przyjechały. Mieli więc Szwedzi czego bronić. Rozumiał też król Jan Kazimierz, że oblężenie, zwłaszcza przy braku ciężkich dział, będzie długie i krwawe; rozumieli i hetmani, ale nie chciało myśleć o tym wojsko. Ledwie pan Grodzicki szańce jakie takie wysypał, ledwie do murów nieco się przysunął, już poszły deputacje do króla od wszystkich chorągwi, by ochotnikom do szturmu iść pozwolono. Długo musiał tłumaczyć król, że szablami nie zdobywa się fortec, nim zapał pohamował. Tymczasem posuwano, o ile możności, roboty. Wojsko, nie mogąc iść do szturmu, wzięło w nich obok ciurów udział gorliwy. Towarzysze spod najprzedniejszych znaków, ba! nawet oficerowie sami, wozili taczkami ziemię, znosili faszynę, pracowali przy podkopach ziemnych. .Nieraz Szwedzi próbowali przeszkadzać robotom i dzień jeden nie upływał bez wycieczek, lecz ledwie muszkieterowie szwedzcy zdołali przejść bramę, pracujący przy szańcach Polacy porzucali taczki, pęki chrustu, łopaty, oskardy i biegli z szablami w dym tak zaciekle, iż wycieczka z największym pośpiechem musiała się chronić do twierdzy. Trup padał przy owych starciach gęsto, fosy i majdany aż do szańców zjeżyły się mogiłami, w które chowano podczas krótkich zawieszeń broni poległych. Wreszcie i czasu nie stało na grzebanie, leżały więc ciała na wierzchu, owiewając straszliwym zaduchem miasto i oblegających. Mimo największych trudności co dzień przekradali się do obozu królewskiego mieszczanie donosząc, co się w mieście dzieje, i na kolanach żebrząc o przyśpieszenie szturmu. Szwedzi bowiem mieli jeszcze dosyć żywności, ale lud umierał z głodu po ulicach, żył w nędzy, w ucisku, pod straszliwą ręką załogi. Codziennie echa donosiły aż do obozu królewskiego odgłosy strzałów muszkietowych w mieście i dopiero zbiegowie donosili, że to rozstrzeliwano mieszczan podejrzanych o życzliwość swemu królowi. Włosy powstawały od opowiadań zbiegów. Mówili, że cała ludność, chore niewiasty, nowo narodzone dzieci, starcy, wszyscy nocują na ulicach, bo Szwedzi powyganiali ich z domów, w których poprzebijano od muru do muru przejścia, by załoga, w razie wkroczenia wojsk królewskich do miasta, chronić się i cofać mogła. Na koczowniczą ludność padały deszcze, w nie pogodne paliło ją słońce, nocami szczypały chłody. Ognia nie wolno było mieszkańcom palić, nie mieli przy czym łyżki ciepłej strawy uwarzyć. Różne choroby szerzyły się coraz bardziej i zabierały setki ofiar. Królowi, gdy słuchał tych opowiadań, pękało serce, więc słał gońców za gońcami, by przyjście ciężkich dział przyspieszyć. Zaś czas płynął, upływały dnie, tygodnie i prócz odbijania wycieczek nie można było nic ważniejszego przedsięwziąść. Krzepiła tylko oblegających myśl, że i załodze musi w końcu zabraknąć żywności, gdyż drogi były tak poprzecinane, że i mysz nie zdołałaby się dostać do fortecy. Tracili też oblężeni z każdym dniem nadzieję odsieczy; owa armia pod Duglasem, stojąca najbliżej, nie tylko nie mogła pospieszyć z ratunkiem, ale o własnej musiała myśleć skórze, król bowiem Kazimierz, mając aż nadto sił, zdołał i tamtych przyciszyć. Poczęto wreszcie, jeszcze przed przyjściem ciężkich kartaunów, ostrzeliwać fortecę z mniejszych. Pan Grodzicki od strony Wisły, sypiąc przed sobą jak kret ziemne zasłony, przysunął się o sześć kroków do fosy i zionął nieustannym ogniem na nieszczęsne miasto. Przepyszny pałac Kazanowskich został zrujnowany i nie żałowano go, bo do zdrajcy Radziejowskiego należał. Ledwie trzymały się jeszcze porozszczepiane mury, świecące pustymi oknami; na wspaniałe tarasy i sady padały dzień i noc kule, burząc cudne fontanny, mostki, altany, marmurowe posągi i płosząc pawie, które żałosnym wrzaskiem dawały znać o swym nieszczęsnym położeniu. Pan Grodzicki sypał ogień i na dzwonnicę bernardyńską i na Bramę Krakowską, z tej strony bowiem postanowił do szturmu przystąpić. Tymczasem ciurowie obozowi poczęli się prosić, aby im wolno było uderzyć na miasto, bardzo bowiem pragnęli pierwsi do skarbów szwedzkich się dostać. Król raz odmówił, lecz wreszcie pozwolił. Kilku znacznych oficerów podjęło się stanąć na czele, a między innymi i Kmicic, któremu nie tylko sprzykrzyła się bezczynność, ale w ogóle rady sobie dać nie mógł z tej przyczyny, że Hassling, zapadłszy w ciężką chorobę, od kilku tygodni leżał bez duszy i o niczym mówić nic nie mógł. Skrzyknięto się zatem na szturm. Pan Grodzicki sprzeciwiał mu się do ostatniej chwili, twierdząc, że póki wyłom nie zrobiony, miasto nie może być wzięte, choćby nie tylko ciurowie, ale sama regularna piechota poszła do ataku. Lecz ponieważ król dał już poprzednio pozwolenie, musiał ustąpić. Dnia 15 czerwca zebrało się około sześciu tysięcy obozowej czeladzi, przygotowano drabiny, pęki chrustu, wory z piaskiem, bosaki, i pod wieczór tłum, zbrojny po większej części tylko w szable, począł ściągać się w miejsce, gdzie podkopy i ziemne osłony przymykały najbliżej do fosy. Gdy się już ściemniło zupełnie, na dany znak ruszyli pacholikowie z wrzaskiem okropnym ku fosie i poczęli ją zasypywać. Czujni Szwedzi przyjęli ich morderczym ogniem z muszkietów, dział i bitwa zaciekła zawrzała na całej wschodniej stronie miasta. Ciurowie pod zasłoną ciemności zarzucili w mgnieniu oka fosę i kupą bezładną dotarli aż do murów. Pan Kmicic uderzył we dwa tysiące na ziemny fort, który Polacy zwali "kretowiskiem", stojący w pobliżu Bramy Krakowskiej, i mimo rozpaczliwej obrony zdobył go jednym zamachem. Załogę rozniesiono na szablach, nikogo nie żywiąc. Działa rozkazał zwrócić pan Andrzej ku Bramie, częścią zaś ku dalszym murom, aby przyjść z pomocą i osłonić nieco te kupy, które usiłowały się na nie wdrapać. Tym zaś nie poszczęściło się w równym stopniu. Pachołkowie przystawiali drabiny i darli się na nie tak zapamiętale, że najbardziej ćwiczona piechota nie potrafiłaby lepiej, lecz Szwedzi, sami zabezpieczeni blankami, sypali im ogień w same twarze, spychali przygotowane kamienie i kłody, pod których ciężarem łamały się w drobne drzazgi drabiny, wreszcie piechota spychała szturmujących z pomocą długich dzid, przeciw którym szable nie mogły nic wskórać. Przeszło pięciuset co najdzielniejszej czeladzi legło pod murem; reszta, pod nieustającym ogniem, schroniła się na powrót przez fosę do polskich przykopów. Szturm był odparty, ale ów forcik pozostał w ręku polskim. Próżno Szwedzi walili doń przez całą noc z najcięższych kartaunów; Kmicic odpowiadał im również przez całą noc z tych dział, które zdobył. Dopiero nad ranem, gdy uczyniło się widno, rozbito mu je co do jednego. Wittenberg, któremu o ów szaniec jak o głowę chodziło, wysłał wówczas piechotę z rozkazem, by nie ważyła się wracać nie odzyskawszy straty, lecz pan Grodzicki w tejże chwili, posłał Kmicicowi posiłki, z pomocą których ten nie tylko odparł piechotę, lecz wypadł za nią i gnał aż do Krakowskiej Bramy. Pan Grodzicki tak był uradowany, że osobiście pobiegł do króla z relacją. — Miłościwy panie! — rzekł. — Byłem przeciwny wczorajszej robocie, ale teraz widzę, że nie stracona! Póki ten szaniec był w ich ręku, póty nie mogłem nic wskórać przeciw Bramie, a teraz niech jeno działa ciężkie nadejdą, w jedną noc wyłom uczynię. Król, który był frasobliwy, że tylu dobrych pachołków pobito, uradował się słowami pana Grodzickiego i zaraz spytał: — A kto tam w owym szańcu ma komendę? — Pan Babinicz! — odpowiedziało kilka głosów. Król w ręce klasnął. — Ten wszędy musi być pierwszy! Mości jenerale, znam ja go! Okrutnie to zacięty kawaler, i nie da się wykurzyć! — Wina by to była nie do odpuszczenia, miłościwy panie — odrzekł Grodzicki — gdybyśmy na to pozwolili. Jużem mu tam piechoty posłał i działek, bo że go będą wykurzać, to będą! O Warszawę chodzi! Tyle ten kawaler złota wart, ile sam waży! — Więcej wart! bo to nie pierwszy i nie dziesiąty jego postępek! — odrzekł król. Po czym kazał sobie podać co duchu konia, lunetę i pojechał patrzeć na szaniec. Lecz zza dymów wcale nie było go widać, bo kilkanaście kartaunów ziało nań ogniem nieustannym, rzucano weń faskule, granaty, blachy napełnione kartaczami. A przecie szaniec ów leżał tak niedaleko Bramy, że nieledwie i strzały muszkietowe donosiły; toteż granaty widać było doskonale, jak wylatywały na kształt obłoczków w górę i opisując łuk bardzo zgięty wpadały w ową chmurę dymu, roztrzaskując się w niej z hukiem okropnym. Wiele padało aż za szaniec i te tamowały przystęp posiłkom. — W imię Ojca i Syna, i Ducha Świętego! — rzekł król. — Tyzenhauz! patrz! — Nic nie widać, miłościwy królu! — Kupa ziemi porytej jeno zostanie! Nie może inaczej być! Tyzenhauz, wiesz kto tam siedzi? — Wiem, miłościwy królu, Babinicz! Jeśli żyw wyjdzie, będzie mógł powiedzieć, że za życia był w piekle. — Trzeba mu tam jeszcze świeżych ludzi podesłać! Mości jenerale!... — Już rozkazy wydane, ale trudno im dojść, bo granaty przenoszą i okrutnie gęsto z tej strony fortu padają. — Ze wszystkich dział do murów mi bić, żeby dywersję uczynić! Grodzicki ścisnął konia ostrogami i skoczył ku szańcom. Po chwili ozwały się działa na całej linii, a nieco później widać było, jak świeży oddział piechoty mazurskiej wyszedł z przykopów i kopnął się biegiem ku kretowisku. Król wciąż stał i patrzył. Na koniec zakrzyknął: — Godzi się Babinicza zluzować w komendzie. A kto, mości panowie, zechce go na ochotnika zastąpić? Skrzetuskich ni Wołodyjowskiego nie było w tej chwili przy osobie pana, więc nastała chwila milczenia. — Ja! — ozwał się nagle pan Topór Grylewski, towarzysz lekkiego znaku imienia prymasa. — Ja! — powtórzył Tyzenhauz. — Ja! ja! ja! — ozwało się zaraz kilkanaście głosów. — Kto pierwszy się ofiarował, niech ten idzie! — rzekł król. Pan Topór Grylewski przeżegnał się, następnie przechylił do ust manierkę i skoczył. Król stał i patrzył ciągle w chmurę dymów, którymi przykryte było kretowisko, a które ciągnęły się wyżej nad nim, na kształt mostu, aż do samych murów. Ponieważ fort leżał bliżej Wisły, więc mury miejskie górowały nad nim, i dlatego ogień był tak straszliwy. Tymczasem huk dział zmniejszył się nieco, choć granaty nie ustawały opisywać łuków, natomiast grzechot strzałów muszkietowych rozlegał się tak, jakby tysiące chłopów biło cepami w klepisko. — Widać, znów idą do ataku — rzekł Tyzenhauz. — Gdyby mniej było dymów, widzielibyśmy piechotę. — Podjedźmy nieco — rzekł król ruszając koniem. Za nim ruszyli inni i jadąc brzegiem Wisły od Ujazdowa, podjechali prawie do samego Solca, a ponieważ sady pałaców i klasztorów, schodzących ku Wiśle, były jeszcze w zimie przez Szwedów na opał wycięte i drzewa nie zasłaniały widoku, mogli więc przekonać się i bez lunet, że Szwedzi istotnie znów ruszyli do szturmu. — Wolałbym tę pozycję stracić — ozwał się nagle król — niż żeby Babinicz miał zginąć! — Bóg go obroni! — rzekł ksiądz Cieciszowski. — I pan Grodzicki nie omieszka posiłków posłać! — dodał Tyzenhauz. Dalszą rozmowę przerwał jakiś jeździec, który zbliżał się całym pędem od strony miasta. Tyzenhauz mając wzrok tak bystry, że gołym okiem lepiej widział niż inni przez perspektywy, porwał się na jego widok za głowę i krzyknął: — Grylewski wraca! Babinicz musiał polec i fort zdobyto! Król przysłonił oczy rękoma, tymczasem Grylewski przyskoczył, osadził konia na miejscu i łapiąc powietrze ustami, zawołał: — Miłościwy panie! — Co tam? zabit? — spytał król. — Pan Babinicz powiada, że mu tam dobrze i nie chce zastępcy, prosi tylko, by mu jeść przysłać, bo od rana nic w gębie nie mieli ! — Żyje zatem? — krzyknął król. — Powiada, że mu dobrze! — powtórzył pan Grylewski. Inni zaś, ochłonąwszy ze zdumienia, poczęli wołać: — To fantazja kawalerska! — To żołnierz! Później zaś do pana Grylewskiego: — A już potrzeba było zostać i koniecznie go zluzować. Nie wstyd to wracać? Tchórz waści obleciał czy co? Lepiej się było nie podejmować! Na to pan Grylewski: — Miłościwy panie! Kto mi tchórza zadaje, temu się sprawię na każdym polu, ale przed majestatem muszę się usprawiedliwić. Byłem w samym kretowisku, czego by może niejeden z ichmościów nie dokazał, ale ów Babinicz jeszcze mi do oczu za moją intencję skoczył. "Idź waść (powiada) do kaduka! Ja tu pracuję, ledwo (powiada) ze skóry nie wylezę, i na gawędy nie mam czasu, a ni sławą, ni komendą dzielić się z nikim nie chcę. Dobrze mi tu (powiada) i ostanę, a waści za okop każę wyprowadzić! Bodaj cię zabito! (powiada). Żreć nam się chce, a tu mi komendanta, nie strawę przysyłają!" Com miał robić, miłościwy panie! Nawet się i humorowi jego nie dziwuję, bo tam im ręce od roboty opadają! — A jakże? — spytał król — utrzyma on się tam? — Taki straceniec! Gdzie on się nie utrzyma! Tegom jeszcze zapomniał powiedzieć, co mi na odchodnym krzyknął: "Będę tu i tydzień siedział i nie dam się, bylem miał co jeść!" — Możnaże tam wysiedzieć? — Tam, miłościwy królu, istny dzień sądu! Granat pada za granatem, czerepy jako diabły koło uszu świszczą, ziemia w doły powybijana, od dymu mówić nie można ! Piaskiem i darnią tak kule rzucają, że co chwila trzeba się otrząsać, żeby nie przysypało. Siła ich poległo, ale ci, co żywi, w bruzdach na okopie leżą i płotki sobie przed głowami z kołów porobili, ziemią je umocniwszy. Bardzo starownie Szwedzi ten nasyp uczynili a teraz przeciw nim służy. Przy mnie jeszcze przyszły piechoty pana Grodzickiego i teraz biją się tam na nowo. — Skoro na mury nie można, póki wyłomu nie ma — rzekł król — to na pałace na Krakowskim dziś jeszcze uderzymy; to będzie najlepsza dywersja. — Okrutnie i pałace umocnione, prawie w fortece pozmieniane — zauważył Tyzenhauz. — Ale im z pomocą z miasta nie pospieszą, bo całą zawziętość na Babinicza obracają — odrzekł król. — Tak będzie, jakom tu żyw, tak będzie! I zaraz szturm nakażę, jeno jeszcze Babinicza przeżegnam. To rzekłszy, król wziął z ręki księdza Cieciszowskiego złocisty krucyfiks, w którym drzazgi krzyża świętego były osadzone, i podniósłszy go do góry, począł żegnać daleki nasyp, okryty ogniem i dymami, mówiąc: — Boże Abrahamów, Boże Izaaków i Jakubów, zmiłuj się nad ludem Twoim i daj ratunek tym ginącym! Amen! amen! amen! Kategoria:Potop